Cold
by sns1323
Summary: One-Shot, to the song COLD by CROSSFADE. FreddyKatie, will true love conquer or die?


Cold 

Summary – One-Shot Song Fic, Freddy/Katie, Freddy realizes the mistakes he made when he sees Katie crying through her bedroom window…

Disclaimer – no, I do not own n e thing…but I wish owned Freddy…that would be HOT! Lol

Freddy was walking past her house on his way to Zack's. He stopped when he was at the foot of her driveway, and looked at her house.

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it all right…

They were both 24, and owned their own houses, and they all lived in the same neighbor hood, so it wasn't unusual for them to walk instead of drive. Freddy stood in front of her house and looked towards where he would usually surprise Katie when he decided to stop by. We could hear her sniffling from her first floor bedroom window. She lived with Summer in the house, and Freddy could only think of everything about her.

The way she smiled whenever she entered a room, the way she played her bass in the very popular band SCHOOL OF ROCK. He loved everything about her. Whenever he wanted to surprise her, he went to her bedroom window, climbed in the room and waited for her on her bed. He remembered the first time he came in through her window.

Katie opened her door and walked into her room.

'Freddy, what are you doing here?' she smiled. Freddy stood up from her bed and walked over to her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He didn't have to say anything. Katie smiled against his mouth and pushed him slowly back on her bed.

It was the first time they had been together.

I never stopped to think of you… 

Freddy heard thunder in the distance as he also thought of all the times he pushed her away. All the times they fought over the stupidest things. He knew he had never made Katie cry until this night. He could tell in her voice that she was crying. As soon as she hung up, Freddy knew he had made a mistake.

He had always made mistakes with this relationship. He remembered a time when it was Katie's birthday, and he promised to take her out to dinner. He told her to meet him at a fancy bar, Sonoma Grill, and he would have dinner with her and take her to a movie.

Katie had arrived at the bar on time, but Freddy wasn't there yet. She decided to wait at the bar, and told the host to notify her when Freddy had arrived.

She waited two and a half hours before leaving the bar and headed home. On the way home, she stopped by Freddy's to see if he was ok, since he hadn't called. She pulled up into his driveway and went to his front door. She knocked and when no one answered, she let herself into the living room.

There, on the couch, was Freddy, sleeping. The thing that bothered Katie was the fact that he wasn't the only person on the couch. Sleeping right next to him was Ali, Katie's least favorite person in the world, and Freddy was still holding a beer bottle. Katie stood there before kicking the couch and stomped out of his house, Freddy waking up and drunkenly following her.

Katie had eventually believed that he didn't do anything, and had taken him back.

I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win…

As we walked up to her window, he thought of all the times he let her down. All the times he had gotten drunk and forgotten dates or important things to her. He remembered how she always forgave him, and she loved him no matter what he did, but that night he had screwed up.

Freddy had been drinking with his friends when he saw Katie walk into the bar where he was hanging out. She didn't know he was there, and he was getting drunk so he didn't want her to see him.

You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high…

She was with Summer and Marta, and they were sitting at a booth when 3 guys went over to sit with them. If Freddy had been sober, he would have seen Katie trying to push a very drunk and flirty guy off of her. Freddy had only seen her talking with him though, he didn't see that she didn't want anything to do with him.

Freddy slammed down his drink and walked over to where they were. In her head, Katie thanked god that Freddy was there, until she saw the look on his face.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you…

'Katie, what the hell is this?' he said. Katie was shocked.

'Freddy, it's ok, we're just here having a drink…' Katie started.

'Yea, drink and then go and sleep with this bastard?' Freddy shouted, pointing at the drunken guy who was trying to grope Katie.

'What the…No, Freddy, what's wrong with you?' Katie said, standing up and walking in front of Freddy, trying to hug him. When she touched him, he shoved her away from him. Instantly, Katie fell backwards and Summer jumped up. Freddy instantly sobered up.

'Katie, oh my god, I am so sorry,' Freddy started and tried to help her get up, but Katie shot straight up, tears flowing from her eyes, and slapped him hard across the face. Freddy stood there as Katie raced out of the bar and went home.

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again…

He had tried calling Katie, but every time he called, she hung up on him. He knew he had screwed up.

He looked at Katie through her window. She was sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow, crying silently, with the occasional sniffle. She was listening to 'U Got It Bad' by Usher, the song she always listened to when Freddy screwed up.

Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high…

Freddy gently tapped on her window. Katie's head shot up. She quickly wiped her tears from her face and opened her window.

'Katie…' Freddy began.

'Go away,' Katie said.

'Wait! Can we please talk?' Freddy said. Katie nodded and headed for her front door.

'What do you want?' Katie asked once she had opened to the front door.

'I'm so sorry Katie. I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I pushed you,' Freddy said, pulling Katie into a hug. Katie didn't hug him back, but Freddy ran his hands up and down her back. They were standing on the roofless porch, and ran began to fall on both of them. Katie didn't say anything.

'Katie? Say something…' Freddy said, pulling away from her to see more tears mixed with rain falling down her face.

'Katie? Please?' Freddy said, both of them now rain soaked. Katie looked right in his eyes.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you…

'I will never stop loving you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't take it anymore. I know I love you, but I don't know that you love me,' Katie said, her voice quivering. Freddy just stood there.

'You know I-' Freddy started,

'No, I don't,' was all she said before closing the door and leaving Freddy on the porch.

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me…

'KATIE!' Freddy yelled. He stood in the rain and looked at the closed door.

I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold…

The door didn't open. Katie sobbed when she heard Freddy outside. She couldn't deal with it. He had screwed up. She could live with him forgetting dates, but once he pushed her, she just broke. She had never slapped him before, but he just pushed her away one too many times.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you…_

A/N: Ok, that was my fanfic, and yea, I know, it was depressing, but I needed to write something short and depressing, let me know how you liked it! Review! Please and thank you!

Sam


End file.
